Les petits moments de la vie
by Miss Casiopee Gaunt
Summary: Voici un petit receuil de la vie scolaire de James, Lily et les Maraudeurs... J'aimerais avoir de sa avis pour savoir si je continue.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous, je me lance dans les Drabbles. Bye et en ésperant que ça vous plaise.**

1...La Modestie.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi Lily Jolie ?

-Non Potter, je ne sortirai jamais avec toi.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis beau, je suis joue du Quidditch, je suis intelligent, je fais partie des Maraudeurs et j'en passe.

-Commence déjà par être modeste et après on verra. Ok ?

-Ca veux dire quoi modeste ?

-Et en plus ça dit que c'est intelligent.

 **A+**


	2. Chapitre 2

**C'est partie pour une deuxième drabble. Bonne lecture!**

-Eh, James !

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles James ?

-Je t'aime.

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Qu'est ce que t'a bu ?

-Du Whisky Pur Feu.

-Combien de verres ?

-Une bouteille.

-Bas écoute je désespère. Si il faut tout ça pour que tu m'aimes...

 **J'ai décider que je vais essayer de publier une drabble par jour. Commentaire.**

 **A+**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonne lecture.**

3...Je voulais pas.

-Salut Lily-Jolie!

-Arrête de me donner se surnom stupide Potter.

-Bas quoi t'es jolie ?

-Tu me saoul !

-Mais j'ai pas encore commencer!

-Ah, parce que tu comptais commencer ?

-Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais pas te saouler mais...

*Gifle*

-La prochaine fois, tais-toi.

 **A+**


	4. Chapitre 4

**En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

4...Non

-Eh Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?!

-Tu es sincère ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux que ça dure ?

-Oui.

-Tu es stupide ?

-Oui...Euh, NON!

-Oui, je veux bien.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non.

 **A+**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut nouvelle Drabble.**

5...C'est Lily.

-Lily-Jolie!

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Seulement si tu m'appelles James.

-Tu peux toujours rêvé Potter.

-Bas je t'appellerai toujours Lily-Jolie. Pourquoi tu veux pas m'appeller James ?

-T'es pas mon ami et je te déteste.

-MAIS PERSONNE NE ME DETESTE!

-Si, j'en suis la preuve vivante.

 **A+**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonne drabble.**

6...Servillus

-LILY!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ?

-Je t'ai vu parler avec Servillus, qu'est ce que tu lui disais ?

-A parce que tu m'espionnes ?

-Qu'est ce que tu lui disait ?

-Pourquoi vous l'appellez comme ça ?

-Parce que c'est un crétin, stupide et c**.

-Et toi c'est pas mieux, t'es crétin, stupide, c** et en plus t'es jaloux.

*Gilfle*

 **Merci!**

 **A+**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Lisez bien (faut changer de disques :)**

7...Où ?

-Salut Lily!

-Potter!

-C'est bien mon nom.

-Prends la porte!

-Bien sûr, par contre je la pose où ?

 **A+**


	8. Excuses!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongJe suis désoler/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Je suis désoler mais mon ordinateur ne fonctionnait plus alors je n'ai pas pu publier. J'en achater un autre mais je suis désoler du retard. C'est pour ça que je vais vous publier 5 drabbles pour me faire pardonner. Encore désoler. Toutes mes excuses. Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir. Vous avez le droit de me tuer dans les commentaire. Je le mérite... Et aussi d'haïr mon ordinateur. Voilà. Encore désoler. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongDESOLER NE ME TUER PAS!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut! Nouvelle Drabble!**

8...Un jeu!

-Eh, Lily, ça va ?

-Avant que tu ne viennes Potter, ça allait.

-Tu veux jouer à un jeu que Sirius m'a apprit. Apparement c'était jouer par le roi de France XI ou quelques chose comme ça. Enfin bref, tu veux essayer ?

-Je sens que si je dis non, tu vas pas lâcher alors je vais dire oui.

-Ca s'appelle la ''ramasse''.

-Et faut faire quoi ?

-Tu te mets dans le chariot et tu dévales la pente de la coline là bas.

-T'ES FOU! JE VAIS ME TUER!

-Non, tu vas te ramasser.

 **A+**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

9...Les techniques Maraudeurs 1

Entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

1) Prendre un balai.

 **Avis des Maraudeurs:** 8/10

Rapide mais peu discrète. Nécessitant de savoir parfaitement manier un balaie. (N'est ce pas Peter ?).

2) Prendre du Polynectard.

 **Avis des Maraudeurs:** 4/10

Jamais essayer le sccès n'est donc pas garantie.Nécessite de savoir faire du Polynectard et de prendre un cheveu d'une fille.

Note: _Inconvégnient est que on va vous prendre pour la dite fille et si elles décident de vous maquiller, vaut mieux se barrer._

3) Transplaner dans le dortoir des filles. 

**Avis des Maraudeurs:** 5/10

Nécessitant de savoir transplaner et d'être déjà aller dans le dortoir des filles.

Note: _Vous avez déjà lu_ L'Histoire de Poudlard _?_

 _Non pourquoi ?_

 _On peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard. (note de Remus. )_

4) Soudoyer le Directeur en lui offrant un part de tarte au citron pour qu'il désactive les barrières anti transplanage.

 **Avis des Maraudeurs:** 7/10

Avoir de l'agent ou de savoir cuisinier et/ou de savoir où se trouve les cuisines.

Note: _Soudoyer le Directeur !? Vous avez pas honte ! Et pourquoi pas McGonagall pendant que vous y êtes!_

5) Sudoyer McGonagall.

 **Avis des Maraudeurs:** N'a aucune chance de fonctionner.

6) Faire un _Wingardium Leviosa_ sur Sirius puis le faire sur James.

 **Avis des Maraudeurs:** 9.5/10

A l'inconvegniant de devoir être 2. Est assez ridicule. Déjà tester sur soi même mais non concluant.

Note: _Les nom James et Sirius ne sont que les exemples les plus probables._

7) Boire une potion qui fait pousser des ailes.

 **Avis des Maraudeurs:** 1/10

Faire la même chose qu'avec Dumbledore à Slugorn avec de la bierre au beurre. Faites attention à la taille des ailes car elles peuvent ne pas passer dans l'escalier.

Note: _N'oubliez pas de demander l'antidote à Slugorn sinon vous ressemblerez toute votre vie à un ange._

8) Sauter la 3e, 5e, 8e, 16e, 18e, 26e,28e et dernière marche.

 **Avis des Maraudeurs:** 6/10

Nécessite d'avoir un bon souffle et de savoir bien compte. (N'est pas Peter ?)

9) Monter sur le dos d'une fille.

 **Avis des Maraudeurs:** 2/10

Nécessite que la fille soit au courant. Est très marrant.

10) Monter sur la rampe. 

**Avis des Maraudeurs:** 7/10

Est très amusant et vous rappelle votre enfance quand vous montiez le tobbogan à l'envers.

Note: _Ne pas monter à califourchu. (N'est ce pas Peter ?)_

* * *

 **A+**


	11. chapitre 10

**Bonne Lecture et désoler pour cette looonnnngggguuuue absence**.

 **Drabble 10...Je suis Maraudeur!**

_ Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Il est une heure du matin !

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question !

_ Je suis préfète en chef , Potter !

_ Et moi je suis un maraudeur, Evans !

 **A+**


End file.
